One side of a square is $3$ meters long. What is its area?
Solution: $3\text{ m}$ $3\text{ m}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 meters and the width is 3 meters, so the area is $3\times3$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 3 = 9 $ We can also count 9 square meters.